My Friend Slenderman
by Kendamagne
Summary: I've always had an idea to do this. The title might change, but I think its a nice homage to "My Neighbor Totoro". This story follows an unnamed protagonist finding friendship in a lonely creature of darkness. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I live in a small town made completely of forest, with a bigger town just miles away. In that bigger town, I go to school, we buy groceries at the local super market, and all of my friends live in that town. I don't often leave my house; I usually don't want to. I have many reasons to stay, like the beautiful forest paths, the creeks that run through there, the smell of marshes, the wildlife. Why go to the city when I have nature?

Also, I have the internet. Oh yes, the internet is a wonderful thing to have.

Online, we can't get away from creepy things. I love creepy things, though. The dark side of life is just as beautiful as its counterpart. My favorite "creepypasta" on the internet is the Slender story.

I found him, you know. In my own back yard. He's so nice. Here's the story.

It was late fall. I'm outside more than even during this time of year. Cool weather, the leaves in the trees- you know how it goes. I remember walking down my favorite path, the sound of wind filling my ears, the crunch of leaves beneath my worn out converses. I remember it so well. I distinctly recall a buzzing noise. A hum, a general feeling of something near by. I feel chills thinking about it.

Suddenly the wind stops and there is silence. Leaves no longer rustle, and the hum goes away. He steps out from a cataract of dead, falling vines. I must admit, I was horrified.

I did not scream. I hear the sound of my own short gasp, but that is all. He had a sickly shade of white as skin, and of course, a blank face. His black aura seemed to suck me in. Time stood still. I could feel my expression, blank as his face. Looking back on the event, he was surely studying me. He had hands, and they were huge. Fingers started to sink into my heavy jacket. Was he picking me up? I don't know.

My face almost touches his own, his pale head gets closer, but I don't realize it until I can see the texture of his skin. It looked like dense snow, or some sort of cream. He radiated cold, almost like he was made of snow.

With an inky black shine, I see them rise from his back. He actually has tentacles. That, I find hard to believe, but it's true. One of them caress my face, pulling it side to side. He truly did study me, and although he had no face, it was as if you can see his expressions. I don't know, but he had this cold, calm feeling about him.

Before I know it, he's gone. That was the first time I saw him. There were many more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

It was winter break when I returned to him. At school, I only thought about the two weeks I have off and the possibility of seeing him again. Today, Friday, as the afternoon bell rang, I leapt off the steps of the school in a joyous bound. I love the feeling of crisp winter in my lungs and my pale cheeks turning rosy. When I got home, I dropped my book bag, removed my school ID and immediately rejoined the tall trees in my back yard.

A description for you, my reader:

Off of the house, there is an open garden, and a small field to the side, then a forest acting like walls, guarding my home. In the farthest corner of the field, there is a path, and that's where I met him first and where I skipped to meet him again.

Its magical, you know, walking down a forest path in winter. Pale sky, dried vines and dormant trees, the cold earth littered with dead, curled leaves. I can't see my breath today, but my fingers feel numb. Putting them in my pockets to defrost, his presence is made known. I don't think he can help it, but he's really good at sneaking up on me.

He stands several feet before me, as if he's shy about approaching me. Looking melancholic, his arms hang low and his tentacles slither in the air, as if they're slick against the atmosphere. His head rises, but there are no eyes to meet mine. Even still, its almost like he has eyes, and they're looking at me mournfully. I feel a smile on my face and I walk over to him. He needs a hug.

I felt his body jolt when I wrapped my arms around his thin frame. Suddenly he leaves my grasp and I feel him behind me. I look up at him.

"What's wrong?"

The world is deathly silent for a moment.

He shakily raises his thin arm and sickly fingers lay across his heart.

His hand is over his chest.

His head is lowered.

His tentacles flicker at the tips.

"Are you ok?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry."

His ghastly head flicks upward and I feel his emotions. I can sense that he's trying to express gratefulness, or at least I assume so.

My arms are out wide, waiting for a response. The heavy tension in the air settles to the ground like dirt after being kicked up by wind. I embrace him again, and this time, he doesn't teleport away from me. In fact, his arms plop over my shoulders. For a moment, I feel as if tears drop down on me, but do they exist for this being?

When I giggle, he shudders and releases me.

"Sorry. I think its a little funny," He turns his head to the side with curiosity "I look dwarfed compared to you." I smile and he somehow smiles back.

Suddenly the world doesn't feel so cold anymore.

The vibrations from the phone in my pocket make me jump, but my surprise at the sudden vibrations are belittled by his reaction to my reaction. He looks so concerned that I seem afraid to him.

"Don't worry, its just my phone." I got a text from my mom, telling me to come back home. "Hey, I have to go now, ok?"

Still concerned, he seems disappointed that I have to leave after such a milestone moment of embracing a so-called "monster".

"Don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow, alright? Actually, I live just over there," I point to my house, barely in sight. "um, my room is the one on the very end. With the blue curtains in the window. You can visit me at any time."

He looks at least a little bit happier. "Is that ok?" I get the impression that he's thinking. "you ok?"

In one motion, he swoops me up and suddenly I'm in his arms, my head above his. Although he looks so thin and frail, he picks me up with such ease and although his body is cold, he seems at least a little bit warmer.

I'm not sure if I had blinked or if everything went dark, but before I realize it, I'm back at my house. Did he teleport me back to my house?

I look around and he's nowhere to be seen.

"There you are, girly, I was waiting for you! Callin' and callin'-"

My mom escorts me back into the house, and I have the overwhelming feeling of happiness and that someone is really looking over me.


	3. Chapter 3

Continuing from the last time I've spoken to you, my reader, I was last dropped off at my house.

Mom made me a warm, hearty dinner, but the warmth from the meat and potatoes didn't compare to that of the feeling within me. He cares. And cares about _me_, at that. The feeling that someone watches over me, as a protector, and friend, is so overwhelmingly wonderful. It was easy to get to sleep that night.

The morning was bright and cold. The sky was white and the sun was still asleep. In a simple black hoodie, jeans and tiny warm boots, I bare the cold.

In an old shed, a whitewashed mountain of wood, there lay an old bike. My Schwinn. A simple silver cruiser adorned with black cursive letters. My frozen fingers pinch the tires - they're tight with air. My icy eyes inspect the chains - nothing is wrong.

"huh," talking to myself out loud "Not a thing wrong with it. I haven't touched this thing in a few years..." I wait for a moment, then straddle the wide black and white seat and grip the rubber handles. Its a tall bike but I can still touch the ground. You never forget how to ride a bike.

I ride around my bare front yard, then leave the gate to venture out. The chains, although rusty, were working beautifully. The wind is so cold that tears come to my eyes and freezes my nasal cavity. I have to go back to my house.

"There you are," a petite little woman hides behind her coffee mug, looking at me with big eyes, "It's cold, huh?"

"Morning, Mama. It is _so_ cold outside. I was just fixing up that old bike"

"Oh, good," she smiles "you have fun?"

"yeah. I'm going to go ride around when it warms up a little." I grin, and my mother thinks I'm just excited to ride. I'm actually hoping to see him again.

"That'll be fun, just bundle up, ok?" She punctuates her sentence with open arms. I give her a hug, we're a family of huggers.

I wait for noon. I hope he'd be out by now, it's early, though. Well, he sure was out, and waiting for me.

"I'm heading out, Mama" I skip out the door. Luckily, my mother doesn't linger at the door, because immediately I sense him. He's standing in plain sight, shaded by a huge oak. Once again I straddle the seat and ride away from the yard, onto the asphalt. The trees pass me by in a blur, and between them, he stares at me. I don't try to ignore him, but I want to focus on riding. A grin on my lips, my hands lift away from the handles. The front tire wobbles and my hands are planted on the handles again. I repeat, and try to see how long I can go. I can feel his stress. I'm making him anxious; he's afraid I'm going to fall. I bite my lip and do it again.

Pedaling hard, I release my grip on the bars and whip my body back, my arms parallel to the ground.

I'm afraid, but he's more afraid.

The front tire falters.

I'm going to fall.

I'm falling.

I open my eyes when I realize I'm still moving. Those familiar icy fingers are wrapped around my arms. Looking up, his blank face is full of feeling. His usually black aura is miserably grey. I wish I enjoyed it while it lasted, but quickly I remember that I'm on a street. Never busy, but certainly in the spotlight.

I control the bike again and pull to the side. I pant with nervousness and hide behind a low hanging branch, falling to the ground in a soundless plop.

"You ok?" he stands before me, relieved but frazzled. "I'm sorry." I look at my surroundings, it seems warmer under the trees. "come sit by me" I pat the earth beside me.

When he moved, it was like slowly watching a tree fall. Achingly creaking forward, towering above, sliding next to me. He radiates a scared, nervous, awkward and almost endearing feeling. He's stiff and rigid as he sits, facing forward, tentacles neatly tucked behind him. With a sigh, I rest my chin on my hands, blankly staring at the road.

Maybe a minute passes before I make my bold move.

My back straightens.

Cold locks of hair point downward as my head moves gently to my side.

I give up being gentle; my weight falls onto his side and my arm folds into my lap.

He's startled, but doesn't move.

My head rises up.

My eyes meet his deathly pale face.

"I'm cold."


	4. Chapter 4

I never truly learned his features. I stare at him now.

His brow bone isn't heavy, but it's strong and masculine. His cheekbones are high, and his cheeks look sunken. Where his eyes are supposed to be are hollow, dark craters, as smooth as the rest of his skin. He has a tall, thin, straight nose, complete with small, sharp nostrils. Obviously, he's thin, but has broad shoulders and a miserable slouch.

"Are you ok?"

He lifts his hand, but pauses in the air. He's conflicted.

"It's ok," I take his hand and fit mine into his palm. "Are you cold?"

He drops my hand, which I took offence to, but then quickly put it awkwardly on the side of my face. He tried to be gentle, which he was, but he doesn't know how to be "normal".

"What-" I am silenced by the sight of one of his inky black tentacles. My eyes widen at the sight, instinctually of course, for I'm not afraid of him, but I don't know what he's going to do.

"What are you doing?" the words quickly escape my mouth before they register in my mind.

More tentacles are born from nothingness, they close in on my head. I feel several of them wrap gently around locks of my messy hair.

_Gently_, I catch myself think. Some of them caress my face, I think one flicks its way to the nape of my neck, but all I see is a dark mess of tentacles with only gaps of light and a pale face, intense, fierce, and getting closer to my own.

His forehead touches mine, and I force my eyes shut.

I feel as if-

No, I know, that he sent me images in my mind.

I see a deep purple, and a misty blue forest, tall loblolly pines and a sullen Slender. Then a deep red, a distressing crimson, and I feel a tremendous pain in my chest, the feeling of anxiety and pain. I feel a heavy melancholic burden and I see an angry Slender in a burning forest behind my eyes.

Then my mind goes white. Like a child's drawing, I see a massive black smudge in a forest path. The feelings tell me that smudge is Slender himself. I see a tiny white figure, with small black-dot eyes and long hair. That's me, his thoughts tell me.

I see mental images of memories. He sends me the memory of him carrying me home.

Then he does something surprising.

He speaks.

His voice wasn't human at all, but sounded more like wind in the trees and a deep hum that somehow made syllables. These words were still unidentifiable, but they came with the meaning they had.

A guttural, deep, moaning rumble bellows in my head. The meaning came along with it.

_From the day we met, I knew you understood._

I feel my physical body shiver and gasp, but in my mind my spiritual body waits patiently for more.

_From this day forward, I entrust you with the affinity to communicate with me mentally._

He gifted me with telepathy.

_From this day forward, I promise to guard you with the entirety of my dark being, to protect the innocent soul who believed in me._

The words resonate in my empty head.

_I am eternally yours._

The connection breaks and white light introduces my eyes to reality again.

"What was that?"

He looks at me warmly and sends me the feeling of tranquil happiness. _Resonance._

"Resonance? I see..." I pause "Why did you give me telepathy?"

_I trust you. You do not perceive me as a monster. I repay you with protection for the rest of your, hopefully, long life._

I smile, and he somehow smiles back sweetly. "Thank you" I say as I nuzzle my way into an embrace.

_It is of nothing, my dear Innocent Soul._


	5. Chapter 5

We sat beneath the trees, limbs heavy with ice, for a short amount of time.

"Hey," I whisper with a grin "You know what I want to do?"

He doesn't face me, but he still speaks to me. _Yes?_

I point skyward. My fingertip burns from the cold and with excitement, I rise off the ground. "I want to climb this tree. Will you help me?"

_Why? You don't need to go up there._

"It just looks so pretty..." I sigh, but perk up with an idea "Actually..."

_Yes?_

I dash to my bike and speed away. I've been wanting to climb a certain tree that I've been thinking about. I see all the birds soar to its limbs and sit, mocking me with their condescending song.

"I want to climb this one." It's a giant water oak. Bark that looks like white stones, full of its leaves that are teal in the pale light, it's mighty limbs reach to the heavens and the lower branches resemble hands, wanting to take my own and escort me to my throne atop the wooden beast.

_I see what your fascination is with trees now._ He puts a warm hand on my shoulder. _I would be honored to carry you_.

"Thank you" I chirp with happiness as I wheel my cruiser to the base of the tree.

A shrill shriek from the kickstand.

Worn out shoes stepping over dead leaves and dried acorns.

_Are you ready?_

"Yes."

In a single sweep, he scoops me up in both arms and we ascend into the tree.

"Huh? How are you-" I was wondering how we were moving, but I paused when I noticed the black masses of tentacles pull us higher and higher.

He cradles me like a child. He embraces me dearly as if I were the only thing he owned. He sends me soothing colors of a creamy white and a pastel blue, colors I've seen in the sky. I'm almost lulled to sleep on our climb.

_Open your eyes, little one._ He positions me up to see the view. I see a grey field and misty green pines. White sky above us and ominous slate blue clouds in the horizon. I glance over his arm and the forest floor is far below us.

"I can see my house from here," he sends me a smile.

_Come, lets sit_. He seems to float gracefully backwards to a thick branch. _Is this ok?_

I'm perched upon his lap, he secures our spot with tentacles gripping the tree. They seem as if they're threatening the tree, saying 'if you harm her, I will squeeze the life out of you'.

"Huh? Yes, it's ok."

_Daydreaming?_ He asks with a soft tone, the sound resonates in my dreamy head.

"Yes," I shuffle around in his lap. He feels cool, but not cold. Warm, but not hot like human flesh. "I'm enjoying this."

_That is good to know,_ He drapes his heavy arms around me. _What's on your mind?_

"Wha- Nothing. Why? .." I'm nervous and I don't know why.

_What is the matter?_

"I don't know." Suddenly I feel lightheaded.

His attention perks up. He feels my lightheadedness. I feel myself falling, but caught by strong, boney arms.

Tentacles fashion a web for me to lay in, and I am tucked into a pouch of darkness where the light doesn't enter.

_I'm here for you. _I close my eyes for a moment and the words materialize from nothing.

Those words return to me.

_From the day we met, I knew you understood._

___From this day forward, I entrust you with the affinity to communicate with me mentally._

_____From this day forward, I promise to guard you with the entirety of my dark being, to protect the innocent soul who believed in me._

_______I am eternally yours._

My eyes open again and I'm propped up on his lap.

"I'm ok." I feel hazy "I'm ok."

_Have you eaten today?_

"I don't remember."

_Do you want to return home?_

"No," I press my body over his shoulder "I want to stay with you."

_I wish you could._

"What?" A distressed whimper escapes my frozen lips.

_I wish more than anything in the world that you could stay with me forever._

"But...you can." My dizziness is fading but anxiety rises in my chest. "You can always watch over me. You can always talk to me. You never have to leave my side. I'd have to go to school in ten days but that doesn't mean you can't follow me, or at least look through a window. Please don't be upset."

_I promised to be at your side, but your "school" will be a battlefield for me._

"I know. But we can find a way..." I sit back, he supports my weight as I skim my fingertips across his face. I notice knit brows where there are none, and fearful eyes where they don't exist on his face. I feel like I'm being pulled into him.

_You must be tired,_ he sends me the soothing sound of his "voice" the sound of wind and water and earth. _Let me keep you warm, little one._

My eyes were only open half way before I feel the sensation of snowy lips upon my forehead. A warm tingling shivers down my body and I feel alive. I stare, wide eyed, at his empty face. How did he kiss me- he who has no lips? Searching for an answer, and nothing is found.

_Forgive me,_ he interrupts my thoughts, _but you felt cold._


	6. Chapter 6

All sorts of thoughts run through my head, and if I'm correct, he can read every one of them.

Somehow, the thoughts are silent.

I break from the torrent of raging thoughts in my mind by reaching for the phone in my pocket.

5:40 in the afternoon. It's getting late.

_I assume you want to go home._

"No, well, yeah. It's kind of late."

_Did I overstep my boundary? Please forgive me._

"What do you mean? Oh, no, it's fine," I had to think about what he was referring to. The little kiss on my forehead. "It's ok. I don't mind at all."

_Do you want me to take you home?_

"No thanks," I still want to stay with him, although it'd be dark soon. "take me home when it starts to get dark."

_Anything for you_.

I really don't know what to do now. I feel like I should just leave and come back to him in the morning. Was the kiss on the forehead too painfully awkward?

"What do you want to do now?"

_It's your choice._

"Do you know of any cool place to take me? Somewhere...?"

_How about this: I carry you around and you lead me to where you want to go?_

That's not a bad idea. "Sure." I smile sweetly but I still feel off. Maybe it'd be best to go home. "So will you be carrying me on your shoulders or wha-" my sentence turns into squeal as he lifts me over his head. He rests my body on his side, my legs dangle around his waist and I feel like a toddler being carried this way.

_Forgive me_, he interrupts, _but there's only so much time left in the day._

"That's ok. You just scared me, that's all."

_Is there anywhere you want to go in particular?_

"Take me to the marsh," the cold seeps into my clothes where they're ruffled, making the skin bare and open to the cold. "Please." I feel my skin shiver with energy as my vision goes dark and in an instant, we're overlooking a dreary marsh and black water.

_Is this good?_

"Yes." I nod my head as I adjust where he holds me. Ignoring him for a moment, I take in the land.

Black water is framed by dark mud and grass the color of bone.

Birds flutter out from the abyss-like grasses, red winged black birds and herrons are the only moving thing in a still landscape.

Across the marsh, the land drops off. Several feet below the forest floor is phlegmatic black water.

_Does it not steal your breath away?_

"It does," I look down at his blank head, "are you ok?"

He pulls me before him and captivates all of my attention. He has no eyes, but you can feel them. I can see them in my head and the image is projected before my eyes.

He looks serious, almost concerned. His fingers dig into my arms once again like how he did when we met, and all in one second he pulls me into a hug.

_Never, have I EVER, been asked such a thing. How did I happen to find an angel of your caliber? You're not an average angel, you're above the highest seraphim._

Its hard to take all of this in.

_I'm sorry, I cannot help but to express my gratefulness._

"N-no, no, that's ok!" a moment of silence between us. "...uh, can you put me down?"

_We're in the middle of the marsh._

"Oh."

We teleport back to the tree we were at. My bike just below me and I cling on to his side. He puts me down and he won't let go of my hand.

"What are you...?" I feel a pulse in my fingers like a bomb within my hand. His snow colored thumb grazes my knuckles. Another pounding pulse aches in my fingertips and a cold sweat jumps out of my skin. He leans his long torso down and his hollow cheeks cover my fingers.

_How are you not freezing?_

"I don't know, I-" I panic a little bit and he cuts me off.

_I know why. Do you want to know?_

"Y-yes! You're scaring me!"

_I gave you the ability to resist the cold like myself._

His voice is sullen and stark. I raised my voice at him and he remains calm. "Why do you give me these things?"

_You are very different from many others I've seen. You unlocked the intuitive ability within you before we met. You're psychic. I gave you more ablilities because not only do you deserve better but you having these affinities will benefit you. _

_I give you telepathy._

_I give you resistance to the cold._

_And I have another gift I want to give you._

I feel electricity in the air zip around me and my skin ripples with cold bumps. Then, it's all over.

"What was that?"

_You'll see. It's not immediate._

I look at my phone. It's 6:04 and its dramatically darker. I see fog rolling in over the field and the nerves in my stomach jump.

_Do you want to ride home or shall I carry you?_

"hm...carry me, but walk there."

_Very well then._

He picks me up once again, his tentacles whip out from his back and he effortlessly lifts the bike. I'm nervous when his legs start to move. Each step feels as if I were clinging to a falling tree.

I close my eyes and get used to the bobbing up and down from his lanky gait and the motion seems to put me to sleep. Our time together feels too short; Before I know it, I'm back at my house with my bike parked out front.

"I guess this is good night?"

_We never have to part, you know. You can summon me and I'll be there in an instant._

I look over my shoulder and my mother steps out the front door. I panic and turn back around and my Slender is gone.

A part of my wants to cry at his sudden absense.

"Hey, lets get you inside!" My mother escorts me in the house and I force myself to not look over my shoulder. I'm greeted by a glistening tree and shining lights. Christmas day is a few days away.

"Now, lets have some dinner so you can get to bed early. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What are we doing tomorrow?"

"It's Christmas Eve. We're doing a lot."

I forgot all about this. What will I do? I'm too used to being outside with_ him_ all day. Surely he'd understand.

Surely.


End file.
